Tails: Adventure of a Kitsune
by august99us
Summary: Eggman is becoming more powerful each day, his creations becoming increasingly harder to defeat. Everything seems to be hopeless until something very powerful is unlocked for Sonic and I to use. Will it be enough for us to defeat Eggman once and for all?
1. Getting Serious

**A/N: Finally finished with it. Well, more like finally started writing, since I just started it yesterday. This is a bit short, only about 2000 words, but please bear with me since the chapters will become longer as the story continues. Please tell me if it is good too, since I want to know if I should continue writing like this, or maybe choose another way of writing. Comments and criticism expected, and well recieved. R&R.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, Eggman, or anyone else I use in this story that is not listed as an OC in my first (Half?) chap. I mean, if I owned them, I wouldn't really be writing this _fan_fiction, wouldn't I?**

* * *

**Getting Serious**

"SONIC!!" I yelled as he hit the wall. Hard. That must have hurt. It didn't really look like it though. I was always amazed at how much he could withstand.

He pried himself from the dent in the metal wall and dropped down to the floor on his feet and one hand, breathing heavily. The muscles in his body strained out, probably aching from all the use. Amazingly, he had avoided any break of the skin.

"Tough. I need a new tactic," Sonic said. I would think that Eggy had gotten used to his 'run up and shoot straight through' tactic. Yep, I agree.

"Try finding a weakness," I advised. That wasn't really good advice, but it was all I could think of right now.

"There is no weakness in this thing!" he yelled. "Not even the paint scratches when I attack it. I mean, what type of madman makes indestructible paint?" Then he paused and looked thoughtful. "Well, we all know the answer to that."

"No duh, Sherlock," I said while chuckling. Even under these conditions, Sonic doesn't fail to make a joke.

But he was right. This machine was monstrous! And when I say monstrous, I mean it. It was simple overkill. Must have been at least 200 feet tall, which is even beyond my flight distance. And the cockpit was on the top. So using the 'hit the cockpit' tactic was out too. All of the weapons on the robot also added to the equation. I mean, the height was enough already to put us off, but that was when we hadn't saw the firepower it had. It was simply creepy! There were at least 20 laser cannons – all of which were retractable – and 50 machine guns. Eggman had never used machine guns yet. Well, not much. It was usually just missiles.

Ah. The missiles. I could say that this thing was a massive, portable, missile launching site, and it wouldn't be far off. There were at least 50 missile ports, on the robot everywhere. There were some on a big box on its shoulder, some in its arms, and even on its head.

Yes, the old Egg had managed to beat us this time. I swerved off my running path to avoid another missile, while Sonic went in for another shot at the spindash. And failed, of course.

I jumped up onto the leg and flew up to the knee. Maybe I could work my way up to the cockpit. I doubt it though.

My doubt was right, for, as soon as I got to the knee, all the weapons focused on me. I just stared at them, and for a second, I thought death was coming straight at me, head on, like a rhinoceros, and I was tied to the tree. With a big red bull's-eye on my stomach. I was basically rooted to the spot in fear.

The next moment, everything stretched out, and the lights at the top of the colossal hanger that this robot was in – with the door locked, of course – lengthened into long streaks. Then it was over, and I came back to my senses, realizing that Sonic had just saved me from a harsh death. I could almost visualize the bullets tearing through my fur, and a missile finishing the job off. Better not think of what could have happened.

"Don't get into a problem like that again, buddy," Sonic said with a wink, not the one to dwell on these things for long. He then ran off to try to figure out what to do again. I looked back towards the knee, and was surprised to see it half-destroyed. But my hopes of a quick finish were immediately dashed as some sparks seemed to dance around the edge of the demolished knee, and began to fix it. In a few seconds, the knee was back to new.

That's when an idea sprouted in my mind. It was just a desperate movement and required luck and quick reflexes, but I trusted myself to do it right. And Sonic would be definitely fine with it. I still could get killed, but it was the only thing that seemed possible with this thing.

"Sonic!" I yelled as I ran behind him. He slowed down to my speed so we could talk.

"Sup," he yelled over the rush of wind. "Have you gotten something in that big head of yours?" He pointed at his head.

"N-nothing much, just a thought," I stammered, as I always do when I get a compliment like this. I need to get out of this habit.

Sonic noticed my embarrassment and stopped batting around the bush. "So, whatcha got?"

"It's just that, when I looked at the robot's knee after you saved me, I saw that it was broken. It seemed that the only thing that could hurt this robot is itself. But immediately after I looked back, the robot's knee started to heal itself back again, being back to new in a few seconds. If we destroyed both of the knees, then the legs couldn't support the robot, and it would fall down. But–" I was about to say, but Sonic was already gone, probably to attack the robot. "Wait!!!" He ran back to me.

"You are so impatient," I told him, but he just yawned and looked at me.

"Is that all you were gonna say? Because if that is, then I'm gonna go kick some fat eggs now," Sonic said.

I scoffed at him and said, "As I was about to say, one person wouldn't be enough to get both knees at once. Even with your speed, by the time you jumped down, ran to the other leg, and jumped up to the foot and then to the leg, the other knee would be healed sufficiently enough to support the body. So we have to do it with two people."

"And you suggest…" he asked, and gestured with his hand, telling me to continue.

"Simple. I fly you to the first one, and I go to the other. Then we will hit both at the same time and boom, the robot falls down."

"Let's try it then! I will savor the look on Eggy's face when we defeat him this time," Sonic said, eager to destroy the robot.

"Don't you always do that?" I asked him.

"Yep. And I intend to do it again, too," He said with a smirk. "Let's go." He then looked straight at me. "And be careful, Tails. I don't want to lose you."

"Got it," I said as I jumped up into the air, and started to spin my tails. I grabbed Sonic on my way up, and dodged a few missiles. Then, accelerating to full speed, I flew towards the first knee, and timing it perfectly, I sent Sonic going on his way. Using the momentum from my acceleration, a stopped spinning my tails when I got past the knee that Sonic was now on, as they were cramping up quite bad by now, and landed softly on the other knee. I looked up and smiled in satisfaction as I saw all of the weapons turning to face us, half on Sonic and half on me.

But I wrongly anticipated when they were going to start shooting, as they shot immediately when they locked onto us. I thought that we would have to wait a few seconds, like I did last time when I was almost killed, before they shoot. But it seems that they started to shoot a few seconds earlier, and I wasn't prepared for it. Sonic, I instinctively knew, would be okay, since he was so fast. But I doubted I'd escape without a scratch of some sort.

Everything suddenly slowed down. I realized that I should be going now.

I jumped off to the side, and amazingly, the bullets whizzed right passed me, just missing my tails by centimeters. I smiled to myself, happy that I had escaped death yet again. That is, until waves of pain exploded in my right tail, as one of the stray bullets ripped through, creating a hole. I scrunched up my face in pain.

Immediately, normal time was restored, and I smashed into the ground, holding my tail to try to stop the blood flow. I looked up and saw that robot begin to creak, then fall forwards, and was at least satisfied that my plan had worked. Until I realized that it was going to fall on me. I need to get out of there. Fast.

Trying to ignore the flaming pain, I got up and ran, only getting a few steps until I fell and skidded one last foot. I looked up and saw that the robot was still falling. On me.

I closed my eyes and wondered if this was my final moments. It probably was. I despaired that I was going to die in such pain, and tried to turn the pain away from my mind. I looked out again. I would be strong at my death. I would not close my eyes. Good-bye, world.

Then something amazing happened. There was a sudden bong, so loud that it made my ears hurt, and the robot went flying to the side, and crashed into the wall, broken and destroyed. It then exploded, and sat there in flames. I was still staring up, incredulously wondering how I had escaped death for the 3rd time in five minutes. That _had_ to be a world record.

Sonic! He must have hit the robot with so much force, it diverted the direction of the robot's fall and moved it to the side, even defying gravity for a few seconds. I looked over at him. He was lying right besides my bag of tools that I had brought here, and was slightly glowing. Was he dead? No. He must have been knocked out, and I must be imagining the glow. It isn't abnormal to imagine things when you are in pain.

That reminded me. My tail. I had to get it wrapped up somehow, before I bleed to death. But I didn't have anything to wrap it up in, of course. If I could just get to my bag, I could make a few makeshift bandages. I tried to get up and walk, but the pain stopped me again. No, I couldn't get there. I wondered about cheating death a fourth time. Dream on, Tails.

I heard some muffled voices outside the hanger with my sensitive ears. It sounded something like someone was shouting. "Bring in… Back… Helicopter… No! Go… Fire!!" I heard a battlement of shots fire into the wall of the hanger, which didn't dent much. So maybe I was going to get saved. I just needed to hang on.

"HELP!!" I yelled, it being the only thing I could do. The bullets stopped for a moment, then continued with even more speed. I then started to hear cheering from outside as a big booming sound shattered the air around them and a shell shaped dent began to appear in the wall. They brought a tank!

Suddenly all of the cheering stopped, and everyone screamed. "Run away!!!" one guy shouted and you could tell that something was scaring them.

Then the wall started to warp and bend back, and in the end, ripped down the middle, as another robot – bigger than the last and with more weapons – came storming in the hanger. I just stared at the logo on it. It had a fat face, and a big mustache.

Of course. Ol' Eggy had a backup the whole time for us. He would have never done that before, but now, since he seemed to have become a lot more serous about killing us, I should have expected it. It came towards me with surprising speed and agility for its big bulk, and there I lay, hoping for yet another miracle to save me from the edges of death again.

It had covered half the distance between us now. It must be too late for another miracle. This time, it really is my death.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blueish light. A hole appeared in the middle of the torso of the robot, as cleanly cut as a diamond. Looking behind the robot, I saw a glowing blue ball spinning extremely fast in one place. Another miracle indeed.

"Sonic!!" I shouted while laughing at the situation, and how many times I escaped death. It was an inhuman action, but after all this, I wasn't surprised that I was laughing. Sonic unrolled from his spinball form, and winked at me. He then dropped to the ground, landing softly, the glow fading off him.

I started laughing again. Sonic was walking towards me, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

And then, I fainted.

* * *

**So, Tails nears death 5 times in the first chapter. Seems dark, right? Don't worry, it will lighten up soon. **

**Anyway, don't forget to review with your thoughts on this chapter. I just hope I will be able to finish the next chapter as fast as I did this one, for the sake of both me and you.**

**--K.A.**


	2. Playing with Fire

**I am back! After an extended period off Fanfiction (which was littered with tests, homework, and time wasting events [well, okay, maybe I was just being lazy]) Kistune-Awesomeness is back! I've brought a new chapter of Tails: Adventure of a Kitsune back with me too! I apologize for the long wait. Well, to those who are still reading... *Looks out at empty audience***

**Ahem. Anyway, this chapter hasn't really lightened up yet, but I promise, it will next chapter. Well, I can't call this chapter dark either. It's more like, well, in the middle. Normal, I guess.**

**Well, I'll shut up now. Please R&R. Comments are encouraged, constructive criticism is received with thanks, flames are frowned upon. The normal stuff. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Sonic or Tails are mine, though I would sure like them to be. I own the plot, and the plot only. Yadda yadda yadda blah blah.**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

Darkness. That's the only word to describe this place, however clichéd it is. Everything seemed not to… apply, I guess. Shadows were to flitting around me in the dark, which I puzzled about for a second. Not the hedgehog, of course.

The gloom of the atmosphere enveloped me. I wondered what I was doing here. I glanced around myself, trying to take something in. The dark was disorientating me. _Sonic would probably get claustrophobic here_, I thought. Wait. Who is this Sonic? _Your friend_, my mind told me. I had friends? _Yes_, came the immediate reply. I wondered who the voice was, and decided it probably wasn't someone I should trust. I tried and blocked it out.

I looked around again, but of course, there was nothing to see. Just darkness all around. This was probably just a dream. Why do dreams always have to be so weird?

I suppose I should have felt uncomfortable here, but that was not the impression I got. I actually felt sort of at home with this area, however dark it was. Well, a more accurate representation would to say that this place actually felt like it… well, belonged to me.

I tried to move forwards, and everything around me rippled, like the ripples on an old computer screen when you press down on it. I felt myself move forwards even though I had nothing to compare my movement to. At least I could move and control myself, unlike most of these dreams.

I thought I saw something flicker. Just for a moment, but a flicker nonetheless. Curious, I took a step towards the direction, and found myself in front of a hole that seemed to just appear. It was about a meter wide, and was slightly lit, as if there was a bright light all the way down the shaft. This easily made it stick out from the rest of the dull landscape. I glanced around and saw no other holes like this. This hole had raised my curiosity. Why would there be some sort of hole in the middle of nowhere?

Just then, I saw another little flash, all the way down at the bottom of the hole, which must have been at least a mile down. It seemed to beckon me down. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw no little flicker of light. Just the regular glow from the bottom. I could almost swear I saw the little sparkle of light though.

I thought about jumping down, and decided against it. Then I thought it through again, remembering that this was only a dream. What could be the harm of jumping down there? I mean, it's not like it's gonna harm me in real life.

So I looked around one more time and jumped. It seemed that right when I entered the hole, the ripples around me stopped. Good riddance, those things where making me throw up.

I felt what I thought was air flowing around me as I fell down the hole. Well, it was more like I floated. I saw the flicker again, this time closer than before. It didn't stop though. It just continued to shine.

As I got closer to the bottom of the pit, I began to see the glimmer of light in more detail. Unfortunately for me, I realized that it was a dancing flame.

I suppose that I should have been screaming for my life now, as I had just jumped into a hole with fire at the bottom. But I didn't. Again, I felt at peace here, like I belonged here and like this place belonged in me. The flame got closer and closer, warming me and calming me with its heat. I looked up towards the mouth of the hole. Surprise, surprise, nothing could be seen.

I could make out the flame fully now. It was about the size of a normal campfire, and it burnt with a bright shine in the middle, like there was something reflecting the light in there. I noticed that this fire was burning without a source. There was nothing that could support a fire below it. The fire just sat there, burning in the middle of the pit, without any wood or gas noticeable around it.

I was now right above the fire. I could feel its fiery heat enveloping me. The heat wasn't uncomfortably hot, but more of like the perfect temperature. Something you wouldn't expect when on top of a flame.

Suddenly, I was in the fire. I had landed softly at my feet inside of the glimmering flame, which somehow grew big enough to hold me. I did a 360 and saw a veil of orange encompassing me, sharpening into a solid cone at the top. The veil would abruptly veer to the left, and then to the right; sometimes it would lean forwards, then backwards. Through the veil, I saw the black walls of the hole, which seemed to be made of a void material. Outside the fire, little specks of orange and red would float up.

I stared at the veil. Few people get to see a flame from the inside and live, since they would obviously burn. I looked down at myself, but there was nothing new to see. My golden fur was bathed in orange, and it looked like there was fire flickering around on it.

Something compelled me to turn around. I don't know what, or how it did it, but I suddenly felt the urges to swivel on my heels and face the middle of the fire. Which I did.

When I turned to face the center of the flame, something flashed in my eyes, a sort of reflection of the light. I raised my hand up to block it and save my eyes from dying, but it quickly ended, being what it was: a flash. I put my arm down and saw the source of the flame.

A long crystal was floating in front of me, its faucets glimmering. It was about half a meter long and only about 5 centimeters wide at the widest part, floating upright at about my head height. The two ends of it were wickedly sharp, and looked like it could easily impale someone. The ends grew wider as they continued towards the middle, in which they connected to make the widest part of the crystal, making a long and thin octahedron.

Even with its sharp ends, it was a beautiful jewel. The surface glowed like it had just been cleaned with the most competent glass cleaner in the world; it was red, though I couldn't tell whether it was because of the flames or because of natural means. It was slightly transparent, but not enough to be translucent.

The most beautiful part of it, though, was how there seemed to be a flame flickering in the middle. This flame was not like the one around me, roaring and squirming around, like it was yearning to get out of its confinement and spread. No, this flame was calm, and flowed like water; it would make no sudden movements. It was perfect in many ways: how it moved, how it shined, how it would reach out and give you warmth. Yes, the flame was perfect.

I found myself holding in my breath, as if the slightest breeze might disturb this flame. I shook myself out of a trance, and looked at the crystal again. Suddenly, the same feeling that told me to turn around urged me to take the gem, to wrap my hand around it and never let go. My hand slowly reached out.

The fire continued oscillating around me, but it seemed to stop its roaring. The whole dream world seemed to hold its breath for me. I continued to slowly extend my arm out to the crystal, once again captivated by its beauty and the flame within.

Then, my hand reached the crystal. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the middle of the crystal; a soothing warmth crept up my arm. My whole body relaxed.

Suddenly, the crystal burst into flames and the warmth skyrocketed in temperature, and my hand was very painfully burnt. I yipped and tried to pull my hand back from the flaming crystal, but it seemed to be glued there. As the heat continued to sear my hand, I cried out in pain, yelling for the pain to stop. But the temperature continued to escalate at Sonic speeds, ignoring my pleas and burning my hand even more.

The flaming pain abruptly shot up the rest of my arm, too, and then, my whole body felt like it was on fire. I screamed and yelled, wishing to die already, as the pain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. I tried yelling for Sonic to come and help, as the pain continued to grow, but my call just echoed in the darkness, with no answer.

Unexpectedly, the pain stopped. I was left gasping on the floor, with my arms, legs, and tails sticking out in odd directions, looking up at the black void. I curled up into a ball, and rested, panting. Minutes passed. The world seemed to be swirling around me, as if threatening to implode at any second. I closed my eyes to the sight.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the throbbing in my head stopped; the world steadied when I opened my eyes. Then subconscious block in my mind seemed to lift, and I remembered who I was. I did a mental check of myself. Everything seemed to be working fine. I lifted both arms and twirled them around. I kicked out with both of my legs. I rolled my head and flicked my ears. I spun the three of my tails.

I wondered what happened, and why – wait. I mentally checked through my body again, coming up with the same conclusion. Everything was fine and still worked perfectly.

Then it slapped me painfully in the face, like a guy with a fish who I had just pissed off. _Three_ tails? Is this some trick?

I pinched myself in the arm, but nothing interesting happened. I didn't wake up in a flash of light, or fall out of bed, or something like that. The only thing I felt was a prick of pain on my arm. I mentally punched myself for believing in such a foolish thing. A pinch inside a dream can't stimulate anything in the dreamer's mind to cause him or her to wake up.

I sighed, and reverted to my original train of thought. In other words, what the heck? I twisted my head to look down my back, and there they were: all three of my tails. I wagged each one in curiosity. Then I tried spinning all three, and found myself kissing the wall of the hole.

I pried myself off of the wall, and shook my head to clear my thoughts. Must just be a weird twist of this dream, I thought. Everything would go back to normal after I wake up. I had a uncanny feeling that I would still have all 3 tails, though.

I shook the feeling off and dismissed it as hogwash. Especially that of Sonic's.

Turning around, I was faced with a shock. The fire was gone. The flickering, calming, warming, roaring fire was gone. It was like the fire was never there. There was no trace of marking on the floor (which I couldn't really see, anyway) and the walls were as black as ever. The only light in this hole was coming from my hand.

I lifted up my hand with a questioning look, and was thoroughly shocked to see the crystal from before in my grip. I instinctively dropped it, and backed away; my hand suddenly went cold. I cowered in the corner of the hole. A few minutes passed.

I peeked out from inside my ball, and stared at the crystal. It was lying there, looking as normal as it was before I touched it. The flame inside it glowed brighter, and then flickered, beckoning to me. I slowly lifted up my head, all the while intently watching the crystal, in case it suddenly spurted out fire again. That would be my cue to fly the heck out of this hole and get as far away as possible. I carefully got up, continually staring at the crystal. It did nothing.

I walked over to where I dropped the gem, and stared down at it. This beautiful jewel caused all that trouble and pain. I could scarcely believe it.

Warily, I reached down and took hold of the crystal. The flame inside it flickered again, and I felt warmth course up my arm. It calmed me, telling me that it would be fine to hold the crystal. I relaxed, and gazed within into the fire of the gem again.

Suddenly, the flame started to glow brighter. I shielded my eyes from it, not knowing what was happening, but, strangely, knowing that it would be nothing that would harm me. The flame grew brighter, covering the whole crystal in a bright, white light, and with a sudden flash, the gem, with the whole world around me, was gone, replace by a whiteness that slowly faded to black.

* * *

Darkness. Not the same type of comforting darkness from before, but rather, a conscious darkness, as if my mind was completely devoid of thoughts. And no, I could tell that I wasn't back in The Void, or so I'll call it.

"Ugh," I groaned as my mind was suddenly hit with a dull headache. I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit to see the radiance of the white lights above me. A gentle breeze blew past me, which seemed unusual for a building. I realized it wasn't the wind, as the reason of the breeze leaned over me. It had blue fur, long quills on the back of its head, emerald green eyes, and a big, fat smile on its face. No prizes for guessing who.

"You could at least wipe that smile off your face and show some concern, Sonic," I peevishly said. Not that it would matter. Sonic just grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Nice to know that you're back, buddy," he said. "Thought you'd miss your own birthday party tonight."

* * *

**So there you have it. The next chapter in this story. I'm sure this raised up a lot of questions. What did the "beautiful crystal" do to Tails? Is Tails' birthday in any way connected to his new tail? When will K.A. update it again?**

**Well, I have the answers to all but the last question, sadly. We can just hope for the best, and with luck, and a bit of inspiration, I might be able to update quickly. Without luck though, well... Let's not go there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and remember: Please R&R! That's it! K.A., out.**


End file.
